


Do you know?

by Jasfloe



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasfloe/pseuds/Jasfloe
Summary: Need help here.Does anyone know what fanfiction here, and is it already completed?The stories is like this..Thanks anyway
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	Do you know?

Need help here.  
Does anyone know what fanfiction here, and is it already completed?  
The stories is like this..  
Akihito disguise as a woman to scoop some news about asami's wedding. Asami interested in 'her' for the first time they met. The wedding is just pretend for allure asami's enemy out. And when the wedding day, the bride so freak out, then akihito just replace the bride.  
Anything for the news lol but anyhow asami know its 'her' then suddenly they get married. 

Then the enemies comes out, akihito who pretends he is woman named akina..protect asami and get hurt. When its in the hospital, they get to know that akina is akihito fufu..but asami still pursue akihito..

Thats the stories.. thanks anyway


End file.
